tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stepney
Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *'Number': 55 *'Build date': 1875, rebuilt in 1912 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Stepney was built in 1875 and later rebuilt in 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on May the 17th, 1960. In 1963, Stepney came on loan to Sodor and worked briefly with Duck at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' branchline, during which time he caught a cricket ball in a truck while passing the Elsbridge cricket field. Towards the end of his stay he returned to Tidmouth, and on his last day double-headed the Express with Duck after the Diesel failed. Stepney has been withdrawn from service as his boiler certificate has expired. Despite his "tired" condition, he is going to have a fast-track overhaul so he'll be in service again in time for 'Bluebell 50' gala in early August 2010. Bio in the television series Stepney was hiding on the Other Railway when Rusty found him and convinced him to travel with him to the Bluebell Railway. Stepney later visited Sodor to have a change from his line, and again to help Toby and Mavis to help at the quarry - this exurcusion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. Stepney later visited for unknown reasons in one episode, apparently to help Duck again, and was later helped by Edward with the running of a new loop line. During a later visit, he was hit by a truck of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. Persona Stepney is a honest, kind and hard-working engine, and loves to work on his branchline. Stepney listens to advice all the time and he always learns a lesson. Basis Stepney is based on the real engine of the same name, an LB&SCR A1x Class "Terrier" 0-6-0T tank locomotive. Livery Stepney is painted in the ochre locomotive livery of the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green". Appearances Stepney first appeared in "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" and was mentioned in "Oliver the Western Engine" and "Thomas and the Great Railway Show". In the television series, Stepney appeared in the fourth, fifth and twelfth seasons. He also appeared in the sixth and seventh seasons with no speaking roles. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (reissued in a three-pack) * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs Trivia * Stepney's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Since June 10, 2008, Stepney has been on static display awaiting an overhaul. The Bluebell railway hopes that he'll be running again by their 50th anniversary. * The Thomas and Friends UK and US websites oddly describes Stepney as a "narrow gauge mountain engine". Gallery Image:Stepneydiesels.png|Stepney with the 3 diesels File:RustytotheRescue13.jpg|Stepney Image:Stepney.jpg|Stepney in season 4 File:StepneySeason4.jpg|Stepney in Season 4 File:ThomasandStepney6.jpg|Stepney and Duck File:ThomasandStepney9.jpg|Stepney takes a special train File:ThomasandStepney10.jpg|Stepney takes on water File:TrainStopsPlay5.jpg|Stepney and Caroline Image:Stepney3.png|Stepney and Caroline File:StepneyGetsLost8.jpg|Stepney in Season 5 File:JamesandtheRedBalloon6.jpg|Stepney with Duck File:EdwardtheReallyUsefulEngine2.jpg|Stepney passes the windmill File:Edward'sBrassBand6.jpg|Stepney with Edward File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.jpg|Stepney in Season 12 File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.PNG Image:Stepneynameplate.png|Stepney with his nameplate File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney's model at Drayton Manor Image:HornbyStepney.png|Hornby Stepney Image:Take-AlongStepney.png|Take-Along Stepney File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Trackmaster Stepney Image:DiAgostiniStepney.PNG|Di Agostini Stepney External links For more information, visit Stepney's page on the Bluebell Railway website. Category:Bluebell Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0